The mathematical theory called ideodynamics describes the impact of persuasive messages on a population. For six issues, computer projections using ideodynamic equations have successfully correlated public opinion with Associated Press dispatches analyzed by computer. In addition to changes in opinion, the theory also predicts changes in habits. So far, the emphasis has been on changes in opinions and habits for one issue. The proposed work will extend the model to a variety of conditions where persuasive messages cannot be measured directly and where the public responds to persuasive messages for several different issues simultaneously. All forms of the model not yet applied to actual data will be explored by computer simulation to develop the programs necessary for data analysis and to test the plausibility of the theory. The text analysis developed previously will be rigorously tested to examine the ability of different people to construct the dictionaries and rules for the analysis, to determine the minimum amount of test needed for accurate opinion calculations, to explore whether most national newspapers, wire services, and magazines have approximately the same news structure, etc. Studies of media influence on opinion will be extended from the United States to Britain and France.